


In Memory of Severus Snape

by wandyduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death-T, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandyduck/pseuds/wandyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Memorial to Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Harry Potter.

...

Severus Snape fought for the light side, The Order of the Phoenix. He was a double agent, so it seemed that he also fought for Lord Voldermort. Two sides of a coin, but what side did he really fight for then.

...

The truth finally came out when he was dying. Snape fought on the side of good, not the bad. He gave his memories in a vial to Harry Potter just before he died to prove whom he really fought for!

...

Severus Snape died believing in the light. For now, he is at peace, away from the fighting. He does not have any more worries. Finally, he is free from his earthly bonds.


End file.
